Thomas Kill La Teenage Robot To The Future
by CoolGuy999
Summary: In this adventure, Marty McFly, Ryuko Matoi, Jenny Wakeman and Thomas The Tank Engine will encounter many friends and kill many people (okay, maybe not, but who knows?). They will make friends and bring them along the way along this epic, mesmerizing literature tour-de-force based on one of the greatest anime of all time.
1. INTRO

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ This fanfic may be the most cringe-worthy, unintentionally hilarious, so-bad-its-good pieces of literature the internet may have ever shat out, and I am damn proud about it.

Once upon a time, there lived four beings who all strived for something more. One was a really splendid engine on the Island of Sodor. One was a vagrant schoolgirl on her search for her father's killer who used fashion as a weapon. One was a robot girl who juggles her duties of protecting Earth while trying to live a normal teenage life. And one was a high school teenager who uses a DeLorean time machine to time travel to different periods of time. If these four met, then the multiverse's biggest adventure would happen….


	2. Chapter 1: The Interdimensional Portal

It was a normal day in Hill Valley California when Marty decided to explore Doc Brown's lab while he was with his family.

It wasn't long until found something extraordinary.

It was a portal flux capacitor that would allow the delorean to travel to any dimension. It was a prototype, but Marty was always a dare devil.

The first thing Marty did was use the portal to travel to the homeland of Thomas The Tank Engine.

Once they used it, Marty was surprised at what the capacitor was capable of.

Immediately, Marty caught a whiff of steam and started calling out for Thomas

It was about three hours later when he found Thomas letting off steam all over Japanese Female Bullet Train Magazines.

"Hey Thomas" said Marty. "I come from another dimension that is kickass. Would you like to join me on an adventure to search for an anime chick? We can't do this alone."

Thomas gladly accepted. After Marty finished coupling up the delorean to Thomas, they went to find Ryuko at Honnouji Academy.

Ryuko was easy to find, as she was committing seppuku using Senketsu.

"What are you doing here!?" said Ryuko. "SENKETSU!"

"The hell does your whiny ass want now?" screamed Senketsu.

"There's a Gaijin here. He looks chicken

"I'm not a fucking CHICKEN!" screamed Marty. "I'm brave!"

"There's nothing wrong with being chicken!" said Senketsu.

"Senketsu has a point. Now why are you interrupting me on this day? I'm about to fight another member of the Academy, but you two got in the way." Said Ryuko, looking for answers.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join Thomas and me on our adventures. We have an interdimensional flux capacitor thingy and we can go anywhere." Explained Marty.

"Can Senketsu come too?" asked Ryuko.

"Yes, but no episode-long explanations on how he works." Said Marty.

"Okay" said Ryuko. "On one condition. I have heard prophecies from my father of the to-be mighty lady of all Underrated Nickelodeon Shows who can show us the way to live in love and adventure. Since I have heard of her, I have waited to meet her Her name is stuck in my head like no other."

"This'll take at least ¾ of this episode" muttered Thomas silently.

"This name I speak of is the one and only. She is from the fictional dimension. " Ryuko explained. "This name I speak of is none other than the teenage robot."

"You don't mean—" Thomas stated.

Ryuko interrupted. "I do. The woman I speak of is…." Ryuko gave a pause.

" **JENNY WAKEMAN AKA XJ9."**


	3. Chapter 2: To Tremorton

"Are you sure about this?" asked Marty.

"Yes, I want to see Jenny. She has always been on my mind and I want to get to know her" said Ryuko.

"I don't have a problem with this." Said Thomas. "Let's go find Jenny!"

"Are we all in?" asked Ryuko.

Everybody was in favor, so they portal travelled to Tremorton.

What the crew was unaware of was that Satsuki had snuck into Thomas' cabin before the portal was closed. She until she was out of their sight and ran far, far away.

The group then looked for Jenny's house so they surprised her when she entered her house.

At exactly 3:28 AM, Jenny Wakeman arrived at her house and opened her room to see a human teenager, a slender girl in a schoolgirl outfit, and a fucking blue tank engine with a blue face coupled to a delorean sharing her bed.

"What are you doing in my house?" Jenny shouted. "I want to know what all of you want and why you all have-"

Jenny stopped speaking because she recognized Ryuko.

"Jenny-kun, my name is Ryuko" said Ryuko.

"I know who you are, Ryuko." Said Jenny. "I was only in Season 2 when I discovered you, Ryuko. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life. Everyone please leave Ryuko and me alone for a minute."

Marty and Thomas left the house and left Ryuko and Jenny alone.

"Ryuko, I love you." Said Jenny.

"I love you too, Jenny-kun" said Ryuko in a whispery voice. "Now, Jenny, take off my clothes and I will show you a hands-on experience that'll really grind your gears."

Jenny obeyed Ryuko and then said. "Ryuko, now its your turn to loosen my bolts. I want you to expose my gears before your very eyes so you can see what a robot like me can do to a human like you."

Ryuko and Jenny spent 13 hours doing the sweetest lesbo sex any of them have any experienced. When Jenny woke up at 4:20 PM, she was lying on top of Ryuko's naked body. Ryuko woke up three minutes later because Jenny's thick, juicy Bio-Dong 9000 dildo attachment started poking around Ryuko's midriff. They had realized that they had left everyone outside the room.

They both quickly got dressed and saw the two males sleeping outside of Jenny's room. Ryuko woke them up and told them Jenny had prepared V8 sliders in the kitchen.

"Bust my buffers Jenny, these V8 burgers are delicious!" said Thomas. "How did you learn to make these?"

"My mom cooks them for me!" explained Jenny. "By the way, why did you guys come here in the first place?"

"Ryuko suggested that you should be the fourth and final component to the group of friends we are making. If you accept this invitation, be aware we will be rooming in your house. So are you in?" Asked Marty.

"Of course, Marty! I would live to hang out with you guys." Said Jenny. "If we're a group of friends, then what should we be called?"

"I know what we should be." Said Ryuko, but before Ryuko could say it, Marty interrupted.

"We shall be known as **Thomas Kill La Teenage Robot To The Future."**

"That's exactly what I was gonna say." Said Ryuko.

Overjoyed by this, Ryuko and Jenny started to make out.


End file.
